


fashionably late

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: F/M, Pundit Kink Meme, Tie Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith sees how Rachel would look in one of his ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fashionably late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pundit Kink Meme prompt _Keith/Rachel, ties_.

He's supposed to be knotting his tie, but instead he's sitting on the bed, watching her reflection in the mirror as she buttons her shirt. Her motions are careful, deliberate, almost a reverse striptease as Keith watches her skin disappear beneath the lightweight fabric.

As she slides the final button into place, she looks up, surprised when her eyes meet his in the mirror. She smiles after a moment and says to his reflection, "We're gonna be late."

There's no urgency, just a quiet statement of fact, and he returns the smile as he stands up, taking off his tie. He sees her frown slightly, and he touches her shoulder, encouraging her to turn around. "Let's try something," he says, draping the tie loosely around her neck, tucking it beneath her collar.

He tugs it a little, sliding it into place, and he thinks he sees her shiver as the silk slides over the thin material of her shirt. Her already dark eyes are dilated, and he glances down, focusing on the tie.

He can feel her watching him as he ties it, wide part wrapped slowly over narrow. The back of his hand brushes casually against her breasts, and as he guides the tie through the loop, he tickles her chin with its tip, kissing her nose when she laughs and shies away.

Resting his hands on Rachel's hips, he steps back slightly to take a look. Her eyes are unfocused and half-lidded, her lips wet and parted, and he has to force himself to look away. He thinks he might be jealous of his tie.

The knot is just slightly lopsided as it rests at the base of her throat, and he adjusts it, running his palm down its length when he's done. She's not wearing anything under her shirt, and he can see the way her nipples harden as his hand passes over her breasts, down her stomach.

"Keith," she says, confused and surprised and full of want.

They're going to be more than a little late.


End file.
